


Dragon Age poly Day February

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: Just a short drabble for DA poly Day in February. I actually didn't plan for this to be this long :)This is featuring a small Cullen/Solas snippet which is pure fluff and comfort. The relationship is a poly ship though, and it is mentioned multiple times :)
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Solas, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford/Solas, Female Lavellan/Solas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Dragon Age poly Day February

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble for DA poly Day in February. I actually didn't plan for this to be this long :)  
> This is featuring a small Cullen/Solas snippet which is pure fluff and comfort. The relationship is a poly ship though, and it is mentioned multiple times :)

He could not say if the familiar feeling should ease his mind or not. It had been such a long time since he attended an event like this, such a long time since he watched people that converted with each other, exchanging the newest gossips. People danced in their finest clothes as they twirled their partners around, and it felt as if not one thing had changed at all. Well certainly, the clothes, the language and the masks changed, while the game itself did not. Just another reminder to him that the world probably had not changed all too much in those events, and he couldn’t help but wonder if he was blind to see that before.

His eyes shifted towards his two lovers that danced in the middle of all those nobles. They stuck out completely, one of them being an elven woman that looked far more graceful than the empress herself in his eyes, and the other one being a man, moving with clumsy steps. Yet, there was a smile on his face, a fondness that Cullen showed in his eyes while he followed Ashalles graceful steps more or less. Solas could recall how long it took them to teach him the proper ballroom dancing, and not even once had Cullen asked him why an apostate elf knew so much about court dances or rules. It probably had not just crossed his mind, since he was too busy to get the steps right at that time, and Solas couldn’t help but to feel thankful for it. He did not know how long he was able to hold the mask in place that threatened to crumble with each passing day. If it was a mask after all. It could be very well that the emotions that he felt were his true self, and that it was Solas that hid behind the mask of Fen’harel. A mask that he never wanted to take.

No, being Solas again was what gave him peace, something that made him feel comfortable. And, yet, he couldn’t allow himself to be that simple man while he needed to fulfil his duty to the people he failed so badly. He took another sip of the wine that he held in his hands, trying to drown his sorrow for today at least. This all just was way too familiar to bear for him otherwise, and he already felt the slight buzz of alcohol that clouded his mind in a pleasurable way. Not too much of course, he was still perfectly aware of his thoughts and actions. 

His eyes darted over the many elven servants that serves the Orlesian nobles, offering them wine and food. Some were treated respectfully while the one or other was definitely harassed, and he felt incredibly guilty and bad for being unable to do something about it. It was not his place to step in while he was wearing the uniform that pointed out that he was with the Inquisition. The piece of cloth that made him, an elven apostate, appear as a guest that was invited willingly. Probably an odd thought to most of the nobles that passed by him, glancing at the elf that leaned against one of the walls in a comfortable position, holding a glass of wine. Yet, despite all of that, no one but the servants bothered to talk to him. They all continued to look at him in an odd way, causing him to feel quite smug about the situation. It certainly was amusing in a way, and he watched his lovers as they moved the steps up after their dance ended.

Ashalle flashed him one of the most beautiful smiles, waving at him in a quite cheeky way before she was pulled into a conversation by one of the Empresses servants. Her expression shifted into the careful and calculating one, and Solas watched the hand that slowly vanished from Cullen's to follow the woman into a more private area. Cullen on the other hand, made his way towards him, a thoughtful and slightly worried expression on his face when his eyes darted to Ashalle who just vanished behind some doors.

‘What was this about?’ Solas asked carefully, more to distract the commander from his worrisome thoughts. And it seemed that it got Cullen out of his thoughts for a moment at least. 

‘Uh…She has been asked to join a private conversation with the Empress. I don’t know what about though.’, his eyes were still focussing on the door in the distance that she had vanished behind, clear worry in his expression still. 

‘I see. Well I suppose that Ashalle is fine to handle herself. She is able to play the game excellently.’ Solas tried to soothe him, not worried about her at all. Ashalle was quite capable to handle herself in situations like this. No one would have thought of her to be a former slave that had lived her life in shackles before when they took a glimpse at the beautiful and sophisticated woman that walked through the Winter palace at the moment. That, and he had no doubt that she was able to sway all of those nobles that were obsessed with beauty, gossip and politics. 

‘Ah, yes probably.’ Cullen muttered under his breath, his expression relaxing slightly. Though, it was still an expression of discomfort. He clearly was not all to eager to be here at the moment, pressed into a uniform instead of an armour. Though, Solas had to admit that the uniform suited him quite well. No matter how much he complained the moment they got dressed into it. Yet, the look was suiting him, showing the broad chest and shoulders perfectly well. Alongside with the muscles that hid underneath the fabric. 

‘Are you alright commander?’ Solas asked in a slight tease now, wanting to ease the discomfort that Cullen felt at the moment. He seemed to be in more need of this than he was. And it was all to clear that he was nervous at the moment. Incredibly so.

‘I am.’, the reply came fast, almost as if he was used to the question by now, which was why he was so quick to reply. ‘’ll manage.’, he added as soon as he realized, his face softening slightly. He gave him a sheepish smile while he brushed over the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

‘You do not like these events too much I suppose?’

‘Is it that obvious?’ There was a crooked smile that showed on his lips, causing his scar to twitch slightly. Cullen was clearly a man that felt out of place here, a man that stuck out within the crowd that walked through the Winter palace. Even Ashalle fitted more into this place than he seemed to do.

‘You are looking as if you would prefer to fight against an Archdemon instead of attending a social event.’, Solas pointed out to him in humour, followed by a chuckle that left Cullen lips. A chuckle that sounded sincere at least and that eased his mood visibly.

‘Ah, yes. I guess I would prefer to tackle any dragon instead of dealing with politics.’ Cullen admitted outright, followed by another earnest chuckle. His amber eyes looked at Solas for a moment, taking in the regal way in which he leaned against the wall, observing his surroundings completely content. ‘But you seem to like it here.’, he added. There was no judgement in his voice when he spoke, it was only a matter of fact. ‘I thought that you would be more out of place, but you don’t seem bothered by it at all.’’

‘Ah, do I now?’ Solas asked with a slight cock of his head. For a moment, he feared that Cullen would ask him about it, feared that he asked him if he saw his share of balls and palaces already. Solas could have told him that he had seen it in the fade before of course, but he also felt tired of the half-truths that he needed to tell people. Especially when it came to his lovers. No matter if it was Ashalle or Cullen. The guilt was gnawing on him already, alongside with the knowledge that he would need to leave all of this behind in time. That he would need to leave _them_ behind. It was a thought that pained him already, and his expression shifted slightly before he took another sip of the wine to gather some more time for his answer. 

‘I’m sorry if I said something that I shouldn’t.’ The apology was sincere when Cullen spoke. His hand moved to brush over the back of his neck again. A gesture that he did every time when he felt embarrassed or flustered in another way. It was something that he deemed to be a nervous habit at first, but he came to be rather fond of seeing Cullen like this with the time. He wanted to reach out to him so badly, wanted to caress over the rough stubble that he would find on his cheek, wanted to soothe him even. But he couldn’t. Not here while they stood out in the open, watched by curious and malicious eyes. 

‘There is no apology needed. You have not offended me at all.’, Solas smile was genuine when he answered, allowing himself to brush a fold out of Cullens uniform as an excuse to touch, only to let it fall back right away. Yet, he was aware of the twitch of Cullen’s hand that wanted to pull his own back, only to pause the gesture when he realized that they were not in Skyhold. They couldn’t show their affection here while prying eyes watched. A thought that irritated him so much and that gave him another reason to hate these events. 

‘Uh… do you… I mean..’, Cullen stuttered before he paused, angry at him self. But he took a deep breath, amber eyes shining with determination before he got the words out he wanted to say. ‘Do you want to dance?’, he asked much less smooth than he intended too. Yet, it was enough to cause Solas lips to twitch into a smirk. 

‘Ah, and there I thought that one dance was enough for you in one evening?’ Solas replied with a light tease, looking at him with a playful expression that caused Cullen to get even more flustered. 

‘I.. uh.. I just thought that…’ Cullen started to mutter again before it was Solas who interrupted him, finding an excuse to lean towards him for just a short moment. He didn’t need more than that after all.

‘I would be eager to dance with you, commander. But not here.’, he whispered against Cullen's ear, using the same motion to break apart again before he took a few steps away from him, clearly waiting for Cullen to follow. And he did. He followed Solas through a lengthy hall, reaching a secluded balcony that gave them a perfect view of the ocean that glistened in the faint light of the moon. Even, he had to admit that it was beautiful. The faint sound of the music that escaped from the ballroom could be heard here, and yet it seemed to be far away enough for prying eyes. 

For a moment Cullens eyes centred on Solas, taking him in, clothed in the uniform that suited him so incredibly well. It showed how broad he was for an elf, and he knew that he was one of the few people that knew about the muscles that laid underneath it, shifting with every move. And, for a moment he got lost in this view, as much as he got lost in the eyes of Ashalle before. They both just looked equally beautiful in his eyes. 

‘Would you prefer if I would take the lead?’ Solas voice broke him out of his thoughts, giving him a knowing look. There was a glint in those stormy eyes that looked at him with such an intensity that he stood still for another minute to watch the way in which the moonlight got reflected in them. 

‘I... Uh… yes please. I’m a horrible dancer I’m afraid.’ Cullen replied with an embarrassed chuckle, not even sure if he was embarrassed about being a horrible dancer, or about the fact that he outright stared at Solas. But it didn’t seem as if he minded at all, when he guided Cullen into the formal position carefully. The same position that he held before when he danced with their love, only that it was him now that was in the position that she had been before. Something that added to his nervousness, yet it was all gone as soon as he saw the fondness that was in Solas eyes, his lips curved into a soft smile before he started to guide him into the first steps that he needed to take. It was a slow pace, fitting the music that echoed so faintly against their ears, and Cullen needed to admit that it felt almost peaceful to dance here instead of the crowded ballroom. There were no spectators, only the two of them, illuminated by the moonlight and welcomed by the breeze of the ocean that danced on their skin. Their uniforms brushed against each other, both of them being so close all of a sudden after they needed to keep their distance within the halls. Something that was truly a shame, because neither one of them were too ashamed to show that they did not only love the Inquisitor, but that they were content with each other too. 

‘I have to say, you are not as bad at this as you’re making yourself seem to be.’ Solas addressed him as he guided him properly as they followed the rhythm of the music. ‘I wouldn’t call it proper for royalty, but you are doing quite well.’, he added, causing Cullen to produce a laugh that sounded like a mixture of a grunt and a chuckle. 

‘You give me far too much credit. This is one of the most difficult things that I ever needed to do.’, he admitted with a laugh, looking into Solas eyes as the song changed, and they took on a slower pace, coming closer even. Their clothed chests brushed against each other, lips so close to touch now that they were so close. The desire to just lean in and to kiss him was strong, and Solas was clearly able to make it out with a short glance, his lips twitching into a smirk before he paused the dance. Yet, the hold on Cullen didn’t stop, and neither did he lean away when it was the blonde man that leaned in for a kiss. 

Solas hands shifted slowly, taking a hold of Cullens cheeks as he tilted his head, his thumb brushing gently over the rough stubble of his lover as he met his lips. The kiss was sweet, nothing more than a soft caress of two pairs of lips that moved slowly and almost worshipping. Cullens hands wrapped around Solas waist, pulling him closer to be able to feel and to taste more. And, it truly was odd that this was enough to take away his worries about one more night at least. Enough to let him feel wholesome enough, to not even care if there was someone that would walk into them or not. No matter if it would cause a huge scandal for the Inquisition.

This, he wanted more of this. Wanted more of the embraces that both of his lovers had to offer him. More of the soft touches and lips. No matter if it were the chapped and scared ones of Cullen, or the soft lips of Ashalle. It didn’t matter if his hands caressed over a stubbled chin, or a soft female one. He just loved both equally, needed both equally. Oh, and it was so easy to get lost in those soft kisses and touches while the cold breeze ghosted over their faces, illuminated by the soft glow of the moon.

Only slowly did they break apart, their lips and noses still touching as both let out a breathy laugh, relishing at the moment for another moment longer until they broke apart to return into the building. Their hands never ceased touching until they reached the door that lead them back inside though, and their fingers just ceased touching slowly, causing them to feel their lovers touch that lingered behind on their skin just a moment longer. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
